Clash of fates
by Artemizia
Summary: Riven is an ex Noxian soldier currently travelling Runaterra in order to find her purpose and atone for her past mistakes. But a specific encounter with an Ionian swordsman may change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Clash of fates

"Nooo, stop it! Please end it! What's going on?! Someone help me!"

Desperate screams echoed all around Riven as people fell victim to an unspeakably awful death. They were in the middle of a desperate battle in the valleys of Ionia, as part of the Noxian invasion. They'd been murdering countless Ionian soldiers and innocent citizens without mercy for a couple of days now. It was their task they received from the superiors and it had to be carried out, emotions put aside. In the end they made a mistake and got ambushed. She immediately called for help but what she received instead could be now the end of them all. They were being bombarded by Zaunite war machines with some kind of toxic. Upon meeting skin it quickly had a visible effect and brought a slow, gruesome death to those unfortunate who happened to stand close to the radiation area. Fear and misery were taking over Ionian and Noxian alike. Everyone started to run, mindlessly trying to escape but to no avail. The bombardment went on and soon there was nowhere left to run or hide. Riven stood there, watching the horror, tears streaming down her face. Friends, comrades and Ionians were suffering, crying out in pain only to die an inhuman cruel death. Bodies fell, one by one.

She didn't want any of this. All the years she spent training, honing her swordsman skills to earn herself a reputation now felt senseless. A lie. Just as the glorious battle she thought they were to fight. This war was nothing more than extermination; she knew it deep inside since they started to carry out their missions but somehow she still managed to convince herself that it was all for the sake of Noxus. They had been trained to serve their home and were ready to die on battlefield. Noxus and its principles were all she believed in her whole life, it was everything she lived for...

The bombardment didn't stop and toxic chemicals rapidly spread in the air. Riven herself could now feel it, caught in her lungs and it made her cough violently. As she brought her left arm in front of her mouth, a sharp pain ran through it. It was an intense burning sensation, as though her skin and flesh would be melting off. She instinctively started to run as fast as she could manage. Even if her arm got injured and she inhaled a bit of the chemicals, she still wasn't standing near the worst radiation zones. There was a good chance she could still make it out alive and she ran for it. Her mind was a chaos, filled with a mixture of sorrow, shame but also fear and disappointment that fuelled her.

Soon she was away from the misery and all alone. There were no traces of other survivors. She was trying to catch her breath as she collapsed on her knees shakily. She was gripping the hilt of her enormous sword tightly and brought it up above her head. Without a second thought, she let out a shout as she brought her sword down madly. It smashed hardly on a rock and a loud crack could be heard as the weapon shattered to thousands of pieces...

Riven suddenly awoke to the strengthening light of the rising sun. She hastily brushed white strands of hair out of her face and looked around, her heart pounding. It was just a dream. She stretched out her numb muscles. It's been a long time since she last got some sleep and she just merely passed out due to exhaustion the night before. Burdens of her past kept haunting her in her sleep, even now when she was at a point where they didn't alone occupy most of her waking hours. She stood up, dusted her short white dress, put on her gauntlet and other remnants of her armour. Finally she picked up her sword. Even though she herself shattered it that day she still kept it; she had no other choice to survive. She received it from Noxian leaders as recognition of her skills she achieved through endless strife, and strong will to serve the nation. Breaking it meant to her that she had severed ties with her past once and for all and could start her life over again. She could do so, as that day during the invasion she was counted dead by Noxus and no Noxian has seen or heard of her ever since.

A new life. As relieving it felt to have a chance to restart everything it was just as depressing and desperate. What was her purpose? Even if the Noxus she believed in all along was a lie, it was what motivated her throughout harsh years. The original Noxian idea was what she thought was worth living for and she still felt attached to it. Having seen how corrupted the nation has become, she couldn't help but feel she needed to find a way to save the pure, original Noxian vision she wanted to be a part of. The question was how? Would she be able to reform a whole nation on her own? That seemed really unlikely. Should she even try after she was left for dead? This whole new situation she suddenly found herself in made her feel truly uncertain for the first time in her life.

Several years have passed since the beginning of her self-imposed exile and she had been wandering the whole time. All the while making sure she didn't leave any trace behind for any Noxians; the last thing she wanted was them to find out about her survival. She had to be extremely careful. Even if it meant a long time travelling all alone which grew more unbearable than she would have liked to admit. Sometimes it felt worse than starving or the constant uncertainty she lived with every day. But there was no way she would reveal her true identity. It wasn't worth that much.

She made her way through a hilly area when she finally decided to retire for that day. A village would be up ahead just a few hours walking, according to wooden signals she had been following on her way here. She touched her pocket that contained a modest amount of gold coins. She could kill for a nice meal. As she was about to settle down near a tree for the night she heard human voices not from far away. She sneaked closer to the source and could see six men, five of them surrounding one with a big ponytail, swords drawn threateningly.

"What conflict awaits?" she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Riven was hiding behind a tree watching the strangers from afar. They haven't noticed her yet as they seemed to be occupied with the one man in the middle of the circle the others formed. As she took a closer look it became clear that the big-haired guy was probably an outsider; a traveller he could be; his clothes and dirty overall appearance betrayed that much. He turned his head slightly so she could get a glimpse of his Ionian features. What on earth do those men have to do with him?

"Finally we got you surrounded traitor! You won't escape this time there's nowhere to run." a stout, rough-looking swordsman spoke.

The man in the middle merely snorted as a response. His expression was indifferent and nothing about him showed fear despite the situation he was currently in. He rather looked...tired. Riven then saw his hand slip on the hilt of a traditional Ionian long sword.

"Go away you're after the wrong target."

"I'm not buying that, we have clear evidence."

The five men closed in around the one in the middle and were about to finish him off.

"There's only death; mine or yours" murmured the samurai resignedly.

In just a blink of an eye he dashed around all of his pursuers leaving precise fatal wounds on them. His movements were barely visible for human eye. In the next second all the other swordsmen collapsed to the ground lifeless. They had no chance to react. Riven couldn't help but stare. He appeared to be a highly skilled warrior for good, one that she hasn't encountered in a long time. She thought about the way he moved; flawlessly and at an inhuman speed as he cut down his foes without hesitation. And what did the chasers call him earlier? A traitor? She wasn't in a position to judge others, especially strangers by any means but she also strived to avoid any unnecessary conflicts that crossed her way and this man definitely seemed trouble. Her old self would be excited to fight him, to finally find someone who can live up to her own skills and eventually beat him, proving her worth; but that wasn't the case anymore.

No more stupid fighting. She prayed she would go unnoticed and the man would just continue on his journey leaving her alone in peace. She didn't feel like searching for a new place for her head to rest. Besides, if he found out she was a Noxian it would only make things worse. But life wasn't easy and he was now walking towards the tree she hid behind. Riven was already holding her sword before herself; she wouldn't go down lightly without a fight. Her mind was racing and her awareness intensified, her senses focused on the stranger and the sound of his light footsteps.

"I won't kill him without a good reason to do so...I'll just disarm him and move on...but what if..."

"Show yourself! Are you also one of them?" came his voice from the other side of the tree, cold and angry.

"Nope, I'm just a wanderer passing bye." She didn't look at him as he stepped in front of her but could feel his gaze scanning her from head to toe. She drew in an audible breath as though she was annoyed.

"And what have you been doing with those people? It seemed like you had a conflict."

"One that was unnecessary but also unavoidable" he averted his gaze from the dead bodies.

A heavy silence fell between them.

Riven shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, it's none of my business weirdo." She tried her best not to get involved too much.

He smirked at the last word. "You yourself don't seem ordinary" he was now examining her white hair, amber eyes and features. "Where are you from traveller?"

This was the question she feared would come. It would have been insanely difficult for Riven to lie about her origins if not impossible; she wore the remnants of an obviously Noxian attire, there were Noxian inscriptions painted on her shoulder armour, faint though, but still visible, body paints and she also carried around a huge sword enchanted with Noxian sorcery.

"I was a Noxian once" she admitted.

His eyes narrowed somewhat. "Why did you leave?"

"For personal reasons" she rolled her eyes as she started to gather her belongings. There was no sound except those of Riven's packing up and she could feel the stranger's suspicious gaze upon herself.

"Well, farewell...Ionian."

With that she walked past him, not waiting for anything he may have had to say. She found the man odd to say the least and she had no idea what business brought him this far away from Ionia. He most probably was a runaway with bounty hunters after him. Whatever the truth was she had already learnt that nothing is exactly what it seems to be. The scenery of Noxus floated in her mind's eye, dark and frigid. The thought of people finding out about her survival dreaded her. Also she didn't need more hate stirred by the memory of the war from any Ionian. Right now she had to focus on her new path. She turned to look back where she and the man had been standing not long before but the Ionian was already gone without any trace of him left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Riven was sitting in a dark corner of a bar with a glass of beer. She reached the small town she was aiming for after a two-hour long search and decided to rent a room in an old, broken-down inn. It was cheap and full of shady figures but she didn't have a better choice. Her tiredness evaporated following the encounter with the Ionian runaway and she didn't feel like sleeping yet so she took a place near the counter then, feeling gazes on her back, moved to a less central spot. She's been sitting there for a while now, inspecting the other guests. She knew none of them nor seemed anyone to have recognised her, fortunately, so she wasn't too worried.

Their cheerful laughter and carefree chattering reminded her painfully of times she spent with her former comrades. She was friends with many of them even though she wasn't one to be talkative or open. However, they grew close together during their time at the military and she would occasionally spend time with them outside their duties. The thought they were gone forever still made her heart ache whenever it crossed her mind regardless her efforts to forget. Jarred will never have the chance to be promoted as a commander... Michael will never see his daughter grow up... Pete can't fulfil his dream of giving up his soldier life for a peaceful new one anymore...

She buried her head in her palms as images of their dead bodies crept back into her mind once again. Guilt never abandoned her; if she'd been stronger or a better commander they may have survived...she could have saved them or died trying... She chug the remaining of her drink and ordered another round. She hated burying her sorrow in alcohol as it made her feel weak like she didn't want to face the consequences of her past decisions, but from time to time she couldn't resist and eventually gave in to the temptation of the wonderful state of unconsciousness.

She pulled the hood of her travelling cloak in her face as she bit her lip and struggled with emotions threatening to overcome. She got the cloth in town to blend easier with citizens but at the moment hiding her face comforted her. She drummed her fingers on the table as she was waiting for her drink and willed her focus shift randomly from one conversation to another within earshot.

"My cousin died on sea few weeks ago...his ship was attacked by pirates and the crew who survived said he was killed...what kind of world are we living?"

"I lost my home, my wife, my everything... that fella tricked me I swear! I've always been good in card games..."

A presence passing by her back caught Riven's attention. A lonely man sat down a few tables from her near the corner.

"Sake, please." she heard him order. The voice was familiar and she started to feel at unease. She tried to peek at him and saw the Ionian from yesterday staring back at her. She couldn't tell if he recognised her as she turned back to look before herself immediately. The man didn't come over to her table just merely sat there drinking silently when he received his order. Riven did the same, all the while not looking in his direction once.

Suddenly a slap could be heard and a plump man landed roughly on the floor. Another man, a tall one was standing above him threateningly. Everyone in the bar turned to watch the scene. The man previously standing threw himself on the one on the ground and grabbed his throat with both hands, clearly trying to choke him. Few guests hurried over to interfere while others were cheering at the top of their lungs. In just the course of a few minutes the whole place turned into a mess, drunken people fighting for no reason.

Riven stood, deciding it was time to leave and made her way toward the front door, ducking and dodging occasional blows. She was suddenly interrupted as someone grabbed her arm firmly. She spun around and locked eyes with the Ionian.

"This way, there's a backdoor." he motioned with his head toward it. He was right, that way seemed quicker. Riven nodded and distracted by the Ionian she didn't see a man missing his target and hit her in the face by accident. She swayed a bit and brought a hand before her mouth, her nose bleeding.

"Oh, sorry my fault" the Ionian grabbed her arms to steady her and escorted her out of the bar. "Are you badly hurt?"

"I'm fine" she replied rubbing the blood off of her face. The man appeared somewhat concerned and handed her a dirty old tissue which he pulled out of his pocket. She accepted it nonetheless and let it soak the blood. She caught the man now looking at her sword curiously and she hid it behind her back. He shook his head slightly "Interesting piece of weapon you got there." he remarked.

"Indeed. And who can I thank for the help?"

"Uh it's Yone" he said flatly.

"Well, thanks and goodbye Yone."

"I'd rather stay the night until you feel better."

"I told you it's nothing" she protested raising an eyebrow but Yone was already leading her out of the bar and into the cold night. Riven suspected he was just as short on money as she was. She couldn't grasp why he was so helpful and it made her feel suspicious towards him. Whatever the reason was she would find out sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

Riven sat by the fire with her arms stretched out feeling the pleasant warmth emanating from the crimson flames. Not far away Yone was leaning against a tree, half sitting and drinking silently. He noticed Riven staring at him and offered his flask hastily. She shook her head.

"I was just wondering why you stayed."

He nodded slowly as a response and hesitated.

"Well...actually I'd like to ask something."

Riven tensed and held her breath. Maybe it was a mistake to let him this close to her. Yone leaned forward, a trace of excitement flashing in his eyes. "Can I?"

"It depends" the words just came by themselves. He raised an eyebrow and searched her face, obviously suspecting she was hiding something. She let out a breath she had been holding and shrugged. "I don't talk to strangers much" she tried her best to sound casual "besides you are just drunk and pinned yourself on me."

Yone straightened and his expression darkened "Who says I can't handle my drink" he sounded a bit offended. He then gazed at the fire, sitting there silently, momentarily lost in thoughts. When he spoke he had a serious tone.

"I'm looking for someone from Noxus... he was in Ionia during the invasion and caused me a bit of a trouble."

Riven frowned, being unable to answer immediately. She was perfectly aware of the damage Noxus had done to Ionia, yet it was unusual for an Ionian to come this far hunting down an enemy. The nation as a whole was the most peaceful one out there. At least now she had a clue why this man was following her even if she could guess earlier.

"It was war...everyone did as they had been ordered...I don't think revenge is a true solution." she said carefully.

"You don't understand this" his voice shook slightly, anger building up "It's not only about revenge, I was acc..."

He was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. They both jumped to their feet and rushed towards the source of the voice, blades in hand. They came across a small girl, hanging on to her mother's long skirt, her face wet with tears. The woman wrapped her arms around her protectively and they backed a few steps. At their feet lay a man motionlessly bleeding out. The three of them were surrounded by a group of bandits, one of them holding out a sword covered in fresh blood.

"I hate repeating myself so hand over your money already" he demanded. Yone stepped between him and the family. "Get lost" he said firmly.

The bandits burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Who do you think you are rat?!" he motioned at the others, indicating the difference in numbers "I think it's us in command."

Riven instinctively stepped closer to Yone and raised her sword. Another wave of laughter roared through the gang.

"Hey kitty, you wanna play too?" Riven was about to answer with a stab but Yone was faster. He cut the man's arm, making him drop the sword and crouch down, clutching the wound. He was met with a sharp kick on the head and landed on the ground unconscious. The others quickly had weapons in hand ready. Four men went for Yone straight away, aiming their blades at existential points. He dodged the first three blows with ease, dashing around the enemy, leaving them dumbfound trying to keep up with his insane speed. The fourth strike, however, was precise, threatening to stab his heart. It was blocked in mid-air by Riven's blade, the clattering sound echoing in the night. Yone locked eyes with her momentarily then with a grin he leapt to the remaining bandits. Riven did the same and they fought, all the while watching each other's back. But then...

"Another step and she dies" an enemy lifted the little girl high, grabbing on her collar with one hand, holding a knife at her throat with the other. Shock distorted her face as tears streamed down from her wide eyes. Her mother gasped, covering her mouth with both hands, trembling. Riven gritted her teeth and lowered her sword infuriated. She detested dirty tricks such as this. Yone, however, took a few steps closer to the scene. Riven gave him a warning look but he ignored her. The bandit flashed his knife threateningly in the moonlight.

"I wasn't kidding. Or do you want this brat dead?"

Yone stopped, his hand still gripping the hilt of his sword. A few moments of heavy silence. He then seemed to tense and with a sudden movement he cut with his sword in the air shouting "Aseryo!" A gust of wind burst out from the direction of the cut, knocking off the abductor and the girl. The bandit tried to recover but before he could sit up Yone was already above him and stab him in the chest. The remaining bandits gave up and ran away.

"Thank you again" said the woman with teary eyes. Yone simply nodded. They were standing at the entrance of an infirmary where Yone had escorted the mother and her daughter. The first rays of the rising sun filtered through the curtains. He couldn't stay much longer, Riven stayed behind saying she would wait for him till he comes back. These people should be fine, their physical injuries weren't severe. Yone took a last glance at the girl lying unconsciously in her bed and wished her the best to recover from the loss of her father. He closed the door and headed back to where Riven was. Or at least should have been. There was no trace of her left behind. Yone sighed exasperated, feeling like an idiot. He sat down on a rock wearily with his flute in his hand. The chill dawn air was soon filled with a sorrowful tune.


	5. Chapter 5

A lone figure was treading steadily forward on its path on a cliff. The wind caught in the battered and torn piece of cloth he wore as a top and his long hair was floating wildly in the air, tied up in a ponytail. Yone looked up to the sky and he narrowed his eyes against the blinding sun. It was not long after noon he noted and the heat was getting unbearable. He felt sweat roll down his forehead and he wiped it away with his arm. His legs shook slightly as a sign of exhaustion so he finally gave in and lay down on the grass in the shade of a huge oak tree. He used his arms as a pillow and stretched out one of his legs. He was chewing on a blade of grass and let his mind wander and relax. He could hear the singing of birds and a pleasant breeze swept through the place. He was momentarily at peace, something that couldn't be told about him for a very long time. He slowly lost track of time as he lay there, first watching the clouds lazily then with closed eyes and soon he fell in a slumber.

He was standing in a hall alone with an elder. Noxian forces have invaded Ionia and there was massacre going on outside. He set his mind on his task given to him which ordered him to protect the elder and he silently swore to himself he wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on the man. However, he couldn't just ignore the vicious battle cries and desperate screams filtering through the walls and gripping at his heart. A thought in the back of his mind didn't leave him alone. "Did he really have to be here? Protecting the old guy? He may not be able to defend himself at his age...but nobody managed to get inside the building so far...and nobody would if he was out fighting the Noxians alongside his comrades...it's him who had mastered the ancient wind techniques after all...a feat no one could achieve in generations." He felt he was wasting his time here. If they were going to win this war it was with his great swordsmanship. The roar of battle came louder this time and he grabbed the hilt of his sword. He couldn't resist anymore and he hurried to the entrance door.

"I'm sorry I have to go" he declared and without waiting for a response he was out in the battlefield, not looking back once.

The scene changed and the place of slaughter was taken by the beautiful and bright whiteness of snow. There was a small figure before him, half running half jumping around playfully like she has never seen snow in her life. Which was probably true, it occurred him, remembering she was from Shurima, a state in the middle of the desert. As he neared her she turned to look at him, her expression surprisingly serious. "It doesn't matter who you used to be or what you have done in the past...all that matters is who you are now." her deep brown eyes were shining innocently as she said the words. He didn't know how to reply but her statement affected him as deeply as it did the first time he had heard it. A pleasant feeling captivated him; it's been too long since anyone showed him kindness or compassion. He was believed to be an enemy of his own nation, everything he had ever known slipped away from him and there was no going back.

Then he saw his brother's face looking at him with a warm smile. He and his brother couldn't have been more different. Whereas one was calm, disciplined and hard-working, the other was stubborn, lazy and disrespectful. They had been close nonetheless. He was about to call his brother's name but then his smile faded and a frown settled on his face instead. There was a clash of steel and the two warriors ran towards each other again, with the intent to kill.

Yone then woke up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye before it could roll down his cheek. He got to his feet his strength renewed and swept pieces of grass off of his trousers. He knew his purpose and he had woken up with his resolve steeled. He couldn't afford wasting any more time, not after what he had done to those once dear to him. He felt he was responsible to finish his journey successfully, not only for himself but for all the fine warriors of Ionia who had fallen by his blade. And most importantly he was doing it for his own brother who he had bested during their final battle. The thought he had died without knowing the truth sickened him.

Yone continued on the path before him, his hand slipping on the sheath unconsciously. He was going to put an end to all this. He was going to find the one responsible for his ruined life and will make them pay. He will restore his long lost honour and end this nightmare. For some reason he felt he was closer to reach his goal more than ever before.


End file.
